Whispering Shadows
by LeafAkemi
Summary: Icepaw has always had a voice. Whisper seems to have good intentions. But when Icepaw has blackouts and Clan cats are found dead, who's to blame? For the WCF.


A/N: Oh, our old friend Whisper's back! If you read Insanity, you have an idea of how this will turn out. For both the Mirror challenge and the Voices challenge.

* * *

Icepaw fell asleep to the sound of her voice.

Well, it wasn't her voice. Its name was Whisper, and she promised to make Icepaw the best medicine cat ever. Her mentor said that it was from StarClan. Icepaw thought so too.

She had been with Whisper since she was a kit. But, also since she was a kit, Icepaw saw herself in dreams, with blood on her hands and paws.

It scared her. She was a medicine cat, not a monster. But she obeyed this StarClan voice. It was a friend….right?

* * *

_She walked through the forest of shadows, stalking her prey. He couldn't escape, he was doomed. Doomed to be dead, forgotten._

_ She could already feel his fleshy neck in her teeth. She almost laughed when she saw the mouse he was stalking. __The hunter becomes the prey._

_ "Mouse dung!" Sunflash yowled as he missed the mouse. He turned around to try again, but barely had time to yowl before the jaws closed around his throat and he fell to the ground. _

_Blood dripped from her teeth. The only emotion shown was a smile._

* * *

Icepaw woke in the middle of the next night, standing over a body. She gasped, and backed away.

How? How did she get there?

**Whisper, what's going on?** She asked her voice.

**I don't know. Get out of there! Get back to the medicine den. Get something for him! **Whisper frantically said.

**I-it's too late. He's d-dead….. **Icepaw knew that what she thought was the truth.

**You're right. **There seemed to be… knowledge about what had just happened in Whisper's…thoughts. What was she keeping? As soon as she thought that, the world went black…

* * *

_Fire. Fire was all she felt. The burning, the pain, the horror of it all._

_ It fitted her perfectly. She wanted the fire. She was only a flame, yet could be deadly._

_ This body was possessed by fire. It was taken over by the hunger, the anger, the deadliness. This body was possessed__._

_ But not just by any cat. By her, the fire. Every cat would know who was the fire._

* * *

Icepaw woke up yet again, but in the medicine den.

**How did I get here?** The medicine apprentice asked Whisper.

**I don't know. It seemed your body was- I mean, just appeared here.**

Icepaw was confused. Was? Why was?

**Why was? **Icepaw spoke aloud while walking out of the den. Her mentor, Brightrose, wasn't there.

**Nothing. I didn't say anything. **Icepaw was angry now.

**You did. TELL ME. Now. **Icepaw could now feel Whisper's…discomfort? No, it was anger. And something else. Icepaw was trying to figure out what it was, then she heard Whisper.

**Bye, Icepaw. **Icepaw was in complete panic.

**What?! **The world went black once more.

* * *

_She licked the blood from her fur. Two more bodies were fallen._

_ One, Brightrose. The other, Cherryfur. Two cats of high positions. A deputy and a medicine cat._

_ She was quite lucky. Since that day all those seasons ago, she had not had a body as strong as this one._

_ What a shame the cat was a medicine cat. Maybe she should be….gone for a few days._

_ Digging her claws into the ground, she ran off into the darkness, leaving the mangled bodies behind._

* * *

Icepaw's world became clear again at a Clan meeting.

**Whisper….what did you do? **Whisper didn't hesitate to answer.

**I, no ****_you, _****have been killing cats. **Icepaw was outraged. Gingerpaw, another apprentice, padded up to her.

"Icepaw. I know what's happening. Every cat knows what's happening. Except you. Why?" Icepaw thought, then said:

"What's been happening?"

Gingerpaw replied with a scowl.

"Cats have been dying for the past three sunrises! Have you been living under a rock?! You're always gone when we find the bodies. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Icepaw only trembled. Skystar started to speak.

"StoneClan, cats are being found dead and bloodied. Only one cat is not there at the time. Icepaw." Icepaw got over her fear and yowled in protest.

"I remember almost nothing from the past three sunrises! What are you accusing me of?" Skystar stared sternly.

"I know you are a medicine cat, and one of the victims is Sunflash, but-"He was cut off by Icepaw.

"S-sunflash? My brother? H-he's dead? No….." Icepaw's eyes were wide in grief and terror. On top of it all, she could hear Whisper saying things to her.

**Yes, ****_I_**** killed him. What are you going to do now, Icepaw? What? What? **Icepaw streaked out of camp, the world tilting before her eyes.

* * *

_So she knew. It had only been a matter of time. It would be fun to watch her fall into insanity, to spiral out of control._

_ Just like she had, all those moons ago. No cat could save poor Icepaw. She would have to find a new body soon._

_ But Icepaw would have a wonderful demise. She smiled. This was why she took over cats. Of course, it was a shame when they became medicine cats like Icepaw, but that just meant more expectations to wreck._

_ She was Whisper. She stopped for no cat. She showed mercy for no cat. When she had died, she died just from being who she was. Every Clan would feel her wrath. Betraying was key. And she could hear poor Icepaw's voice in her ear: _

_**Whisper, what are you doing? Why did you kill Sunflash? Why did you do this to me? Please stop. Please. Please…..**_

* * *

Icepaw didn't know who she was anymore. She was running through the forest,endlessly listening to Whisper's taunts. She was spiraling out of control. couldn't take it.

**Stop it. Stop it. Some cat, help me! Help me! Free me from this nightmare! **Whisper was relentless.

**Do you think this a nightmare, Icepaw? No. It's reality. **

_She ran, smiling at her host's torture. This was bliss! All the pain, all the insanity, it was transferred into these cats. A cat was running towards her. "Icepaw! Stop!" It was Gingerpaw. She turned around. "I-icepaw?" He paled when he saw the dark she-cat there. Her jaws opened._

Icepaw noticed her open jaws. Leaving terrified Gingerpaw, she ran to the cliffs.

**You can't get rid of me, Icepaw. I will be with you for as long as you are alive. Oh yeah,** Icepaw thought,

**Then what about in death? **Icepaw threw herself of that cliff that Whisper fell off, all those moons ago. As Icepaw's spirit rose, Whisper's shattered spirit went to find yet another victim.

* * *

_No one is ever safe from her. She would destroy them all from the inside! This was her price for her insanity. She was ready. Ready to kill._


End file.
